devilmaycryfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Residential Area
Is this from Devil May Cry 4 or is it the place where Devil May Cry is located? --''Silver Mage'' 09:26, November 22, 2009 (UTC) :The shop, via DMC3.Glorious CHAOS! 04:17, November 25, 2009 (UTC) ::Oh joy, I haven't watched the anime so I don't know anything about it. Its only prominent feature is Dante's Shop and Temen-ni-gru. --''Silver Mage'' Ω 07:55, November 25, 2009 (UTC) Manga Practically all of it takes place in the Residential area (except for a few scenes), even if not all of it is seen in the game. I'm afraid it is going to be a retelling of the whole plot. Maybe place a main template? Flia 15:25, November 28, 2009 (UTC) :We don't need to cover the plot that happens in it though; we need to cover the plot that happens to it. So, the Temen-ni-gru eruption, stuff like that. A main template would be useful alongside that, though.Glorious CHAOS! 19:46, November 28, 2009 (UTC) In the Devil May Cry 4 Yes, there is actually an area of Fortuna named Residential District (or Area?), why can't it be added? KevzMarz 13:05, June 17, 2011 (UTC) :Because it's probably not the same residential area. "Residential Area" is pretty vague. It's like saying "Main Street." Every town in America has a "Main Street." That doesn't mean every "Main Street" is the same road. Based on its architecture alone, I'd say Fortuna is a completely different town than the one Dante's shop is located in. --Anobi 04:29, September 30, 2011 (UTC) Location Speculation Judging solely on the architectural design of the buildings, street layouts, and mood of the place as well as I can glean from the manga, I'm putting this city somewhere in the southeastern US, probably near the east cost in somewhere like Georgia or the Carolinas, but possibly as far north as Pennsylvania, or even as far west as Louisiana. The East Coast is the oldest part of America, and thus the most likely place to find London-style brick roads and buildings. While cramped cities aren't common in the southeast, they do exist (take New Orleans for example.) Plus this is a game, and this city probably isn't even based on a real place. Another reason why I put it in the southeast is because of the midwestern accent spoken by the characters. From about Maryland down to about South Carolina, people speak with a largely midwestern accent. Go north to New York and beyond, and people take on a New England accent. South into Georgia and Alabama, you get variations of the Southern accent. (Ignore Florida. They speak whatever the heck they feel like down there, being mostly retirees or vacationers.) Granted, though, the prevalence of accents in cities is somewhat downplayed, as many city inhabitants are immigrants, so it's still entirely plausible for Dante's shop to be located in a place where people usually talk with a different accent. Do I think about these things too much? Maybe. I'll let you be the judge. --Anobi 05:36, September 30, 2011 (UTC)